1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe used for crosscountry skiing. This shoe is of the type having at its front end a transverse axis adapted to allow for the journalling of the shoe on the ski, and a support surface for an elastic element of the binding system which exerts a return force on the shoe when it is pivoted upwardly about its journal axis.
2. Description of Background Relevant Information
A shoe 1 of this known type is shown in partial longitudinal cross-section in FIG. 1, and likewise in a partial top view in FIG. 2. The shoe 1 includes an upper 2 connected peripherally to a sole 3 in a known manner. The sole 3 is provided at its front end with a projection 4, having the shape of a substantially parallelepiped block. The projection 4 is traversed on both sides by transverse arm 6 of an attachment loop 5 which is molded into the sole. The two portions 6a of the arm 6 that extend on both sides of projection 4 are adapted to cooperate with complementary portions of a binding and serve as a journal axle for the shoe on the ski. The vertical surface 4a of projection 4 serves as a support surface for an elastic bumper 7 which is part of the cross-country ski binding (not shown in the drawing). This elastic bumper 7 is adapted, in a known manner, to exert a return force on the shoe when it is lifted from the upper surface of the ski by pivoting about journal axle 6a.
In this known shoe, the elastic bumper 7 exerts a force not only on the support surface 4a of the sole but also on the journal axle 6a since the journal axle is located behind the support surface of the elastic bumper.
When the shoe is lifted, the elastic bumper is compressed over the entire surface of the support surface, which includes the location of the journal axle, and it consequently exerts a force on the axle which tends to push it upwardly. Thus, the journal axis is subjected to significant forces.
Furthermore, since the journal axle projects on both sides of projection 4, it is unprotected and is therefore very sensitive to shocks.
Also, in this known shoe, the journal axle is located quite far from the toes of the skier because of its position on the projecting portion of the sole of the shoe. This reduces the skier's control of the reactions and performance of the ski.